


The five times Ethan didn’t ask Danny out and the one time Danny asked Ethan out

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, minor aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his first day at school there are five times Ethan wants to ask Danny out but doesn't do it. And there is one time Danny asks him out and Ethan says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Ethan didn’t ask Danny out and the one time Danny asked Ethan out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

I

Ethan had seen the boy as soon as he had stepped into the school. Ethan had seen his dimples, Ethan had seen his smile and Ethan had seen the glimmer in his eyes.

For a moment Ethan's heart had stopped beating.

The next moment Aiden had cleared his throat, making clear that Ethan shouldn't think about asking the boy out, shouldn't think about getting to know him in the first place.

They would probably be here for only a couple of weeks, maybe a few months. After a couple of weeks or months they would get kicked out of their foster family and would go back into the system.

And then a couple of new parents would notice that they are twins and would adopt them, thinking that they would do better than all the other parents who had tried.

And both Ethan and Aiden knew that they never did.

II

"I'm Danny", said the boy with the dimples, the smile and the glimmer in his eyes while he held out his hand.

Ethan hesitated for a moment, but eventually decided to shake Danny's hand anyway. "I'm Ethan." He felt his heart skip a beat while he said it. And he didn't know whether to thank or curse the Gods that he had been put next to the boy during literature classes.

A part of him knew that the view would at least motivate him to actually show up next time.

Another part of him knew that sitting next to Danny, meant getting to know him. And getting to know Danny, might mean not only falling in love with his handsome looks, but also with the person he actually was. And falling in love with the person Danny actually was, could lead to heartbreak when Ethan had to move to the other side of the country. Again.

III

Ethan stood in the cafetaria with his tray. He had filled it with everything he had liked and everything he could buy with the money his foster family had given him. He was searching for an empty spot, or even better for two, but Ethan and Aiden had been late and the cafetaria was full. Ethan recognized the table of the lacrosse team, the one of the cheerleaders, the one with the geeks and the nerds and then his eyes found Danny, with an empty spot next to him.

The empty spot was tempting, more than tempting. Just like the thought of being able to talk some more to the boy with the dimples and the smile and the glimmer in his eyes almost made him moan out loud.

But Ethan knew that he had to protect his heart. And he had to protect the heart of the boy. So instead of walking to the table, instead of walking to the empty spot, he and Aiden turned around and ate their lunch in the hallway.

IV

Ethan stared at the huge board above them and he shook his head. He was at a new school, but they had the same posters and the same extra curricular activities.

Eventually his eyes found the poster of the school orchestra. It was as if his eyes couldn't look away.

It didn't take Ethan long to find out why. He noticed Danny, somewhere in the middle, dressed in a tux and with a trumpet in his hands.

The boy with the dimples, the smile and the glimmer in his eyes was in the orchestra.

Ethan could sign up for the orchestra too. Some years ago he had learned how to play the drums. But if he would sign up for the orchestra, if he would sign up to spend that much more time with Danny, he would for sure fall in love. He would fall in love and maybe Danny would even fall in love with him too. And Ethan knew better than anyone that falling in love always hurt in the end.

V

Ethan wanted to turn around as soon as he walked into the locker room.

There, half undressed, wearing nothing but a red short, stood Danny. Danny was in his sports class.

Ethan's heart skipped a few beats and he felt how he started sweating. He couldn't look away. Not yet. He had to look at the boy with the dimples and the smile and the glimmer in his eyes for one more second, one more minute. He had to stare at his jawline. He had to look at his abs. He had to take a deep breath to suppress the need to touch his slightly colored skin.

And then Danny looked up and stared back at him. And Danny didn't just stare. Danny smiled too.

Ethan smiled back and then he turned around. He walked away from the locker room, he walked away from his favorite class, he ran from the boy that made him want to stay in this town in the middle of nowhere forever.

I

As soon as the school bell rang, Ethan walked towards his locker to take out the leather jacket he had been wearing. Before he could close his locker again, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ethan?" Danny, the boy with the dimples and the smile and the glimmer in his eyes, stood behind him.

Ethan wanted to send Danny away, wanted to tell him that he had to leave, that he had to go if he didn't want to end up getting hurt in the process. But he couldn't.

"When are we going out?" Danny interrupted Ethan before Ethan had opened his mouth and Ethan could already hear his brother sighing out loud while shaking his head.

"What about tonight?" Ethan swore that every cell in his brain screamed 'no' and 'never'. But the answer came straight out of his heart and every cell in his heart screamed 'yes, right now' and 'tonight' and 'tomorrow' and 'every day of the rest of my life.'


End file.
